<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>catch me by marvelinsanity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886396">catch me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelinsanity/pseuds/marvelinsanity'>marvelinsanity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Marvel Universe, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelinsanity/pseuds/marvelinsanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which you struggle to tell the difference between liking him as a friend or something more—until one fateful moment forces you to decide where you ultimately stand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>catch me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was one of my longest worked-on WIPs and i'm actually pretty proud of it!!! if you enjoyed don't forget to leave a comment or kudos, it makes my day &lt;3 thank you as always!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rogers.”</p><p>“Y/N.”</p><p>You exchanged curt nods with him as you went to grab yourself some water after attending a meeting with Fury. Ever since Sharon started showing up more often, you began to distance yourself from him because you know that lingering by will only make you feel worse.He doesn’t know why you’re acting so cold all of a sudden, but decides not to question it as it won’t help the situation in any way whatsoever.</p><p>He was quick to break the awkward silence that had fallen. “Where are you being sent off?”</p><p>“We,” you replied coldly. “Northern Europe. Got word of an arms trade happening tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Footsteps were suddenly heard from down the hall and without warning, he tugged you forward by the wrist and pressed his lips to yours.</p><p>You didn’t protest because you’re still too shocked to fully register what’s going on and 2) you actually liked the way he made you feel. </p><p>Though you really weren’t supposed to be.</p><p>“What was that for?” you breathed out as you both pulled away, breathless.</p><p>“Sharon,” he replied simply, looking around for a moment. “She’s been bothering me for the past few weeks and I had to do something.”</p><p>“You just noticed?” you said, sarcasm lacing your tone as you looked out of the corner of your eye to see the blonde woman walking away. “She’s been all over you since her recruitment.”</p><p>His brows furrow together in confusion as he notices the darkened look in your eyes, but doesn’t say anything. You toss him the black manila folder containing information on your mission for him to read, sitting down at the kitchen counter together.</p><p>“Infamous dealer carrying nuclear weapons overseas. Headquartered somewhere in the Arctic Circle, I think,” you explained as he pulled out the wanted man’s file. “Can be taken either dead or alive. We have to stop them from going through with the attack.”</p><p>“When are we leaving?”</p><p>“Wheels up at 8:30 p.m. Should take about 6 hours…we’re being flown in via helicarrier.”</p><p>Great.</p><p>You just realized you’d be stuck in a plane alone together for 6 hours straight, when the very thing you were trying to do was avoid him.</p><p>You’re mostly silent as you board the jet, securing your bags and weapons before taking your seat. Fatigue is tugging at your body and your eyelids grow heavy, although it isn’t even that late. Without thinking about what you were doing, you rest your head against Steve’s shoulder and close your eyes. He wraps an arm around your waist in response.</p><p>Before you knew it, the aircraft was hovering over the drop zone. The two of you got up and went towards the back, fastening parachutes to your backs as the gates dropped open.</p><p>“Stay safe out there,” you blurted out as you glanced down at the base below you, then over at Steve. “Circle the perimeter and meet me inside. Don’t die or I’ll kill you.”</p><p>“Yes ma'am.”</p><p>Inhaling sharply, you gripped the straps of your jacket and squeezed your eyes shut, the dry wind whipping your hair in your face as you descended downwards.</p><p>With his icy blue eyes still imprinted in the back of your mind.</p><p>…</p><p>It was quite ironic seeing that you, an Avenger and a former SHIELD pilot that flew everywhere all the time, had a crippling fear of heights. The mere idea of being jumping out of planes and having to go on missions involving multi-story buildings shook you to your core, and it always took you at least a week to recover once you got back.</p><p>“Steve!” Your voice heightened to a shriek as you felt the plane’s velocity increase suddenly. The crates next to you toppled over and you went crashing to the floor alongside them, barely managing to grip the armrest of something and pressing your back against the wall, feeling your head spin. The sticky warmth and stinging, white-hot pain in your side tells you that you were shot. You didn’t need to look at the wound to know it wasn’t pretty. “Where the hell are you?”</p><p>“Fifty yards away from the northeast entrance,” he replied breathlessly. “I got nothing. You?”</p><p>“The weapons,” you panted, “are on the plane!”</p><p>“Okay. Where are you?”</p><p>“On the damn plane! They’re gonna detonate at any moment, I have to get this thing away from the city—I’m not gonna make it so I just wanted to tell you that—”</p><p>“Fuck, don’t say that,” he hissed. You know things were bad when Steve Rogers, the man that coined the ‘Language’ line, swore. “Just—hang tight, I’m coming for you.”</p><p>“No. Just forget it,” you shouted over the noise, grunting in pain as your head hit the side of a storage box, muttering a string of curses under your breath. “I can’t afford for you to risk your own life for me. It’s okay. Just leave me behind.”</p><p>“No, I’m not leaving you!” he yelled back. “I’m not going back home without you.”</p><p>“Steve,” your voice was thick with tears, throat feeling tight as you swallowed back the sob that was threatening to erupt from your lips. You wipe a tear that slips down your cheek and cleared your throat. “It’s okay.”</p><p>“It’s not okay,” he says hoarsely, “I lost you once, and I’m not losing you again.”</p><p>“There’s no point, Steve. I’m going to die. This thing’s on autopilot going God knows where at top speed and if there’s any chance of stopping this thing, I gotta crash it. If you come and get me you’re gonna die, too. You know Fury’s not gonna like having to send out an extraction team to drag both our corpses back to headquarters.”</p><p>“Y/N, don’t-” His voice breaks and you swear your heart shatters into a million pieces. “Please, don’t- don’t say that. I’m gonna come and get you. You’re gonna be okay. We’re gonna be okay.”</p><p>That was the last straw for you; and you lost it at those last words. Tears sting a steaming hot trail down your cheeks as you hastily try to wipe them away with your bruised and bloodied knuckles. “No, we’re not. I don’t think you understand. I’m over 30,000 feet in the air with no protection whatsoever. They’re gonna shoot you down before you even have the chance to get to me.”</p><p>You always told yourself you’d be willing to put your life on the line to save someone else’s; to sacrifice yourself for the greater good. But now that death was looming threateningly close to you and staring you down, for the first time in a long time, you didn’t know if you even wanted to leave and you were scared. Scared of what was to come if you really were to meet your end. Scared of what was to come at the end of the tunnel, what would happen when you were swallowed whole by death’s bottomless, dark pit. You didn’t expect your fate to approach so quickly, and it scared you more than you wanted to admit.</p><p>Being a superhero meant that making sacrifices were a must-do. You always knew you would need to give things up in order to successfully do your job. That one day, your time to die would come but you didn’t know it would happen like this; so unexpectedly.</p><p>Now you realize people were right as they told you in your final moments, you’d see your entire life flash before your eyes. You blink and you’re transported back to when you first joined the Initiative, skeptical of the six unfamiliar faces before you. But it only takes a matter of three minutes before Thor cracks a joke that has you all howling in laughter, and another one for Natasha to approach you and start a conversation. To you, her, and Steve on the run as fugitives of SHIELD as you conducted the search for The Winter Soldier. The heartbreaking decision of having to choose between your mentor and best friend in Berlin–which you realized, happened barely over a year ago. So many memories had been created in such a short amount of time and you didn’t ever want to let any of them go. You couldn’t bring yourself to.</p><p>You stumbled over, sliding into the pilot’s seat and buckling up. Your grip around the controls were so tight that the barely healing cuts around your knuckles reopened and began bleeding again.</p><p>You let out a shuddering sigh, tapping several buttons overhead before reaching down to turn on your comm again. “Steve? Are you there?”</p><p>“Darling…” The pure agony in his voice only makes you feel worse. You’ve never heard the great Captain America in such a soft-spoken tone before, so you could only assume it took him a lot to get him into this state. “Yeah. I’m here.”</p><p>“So…” you readjusted your grip and let your shoulders fall back, “…you remember that one time we took the subway to see Hamilton last weekend?’</p><p>"Last weekend? It was only last weekend?” Steve tried his best to keep it together, but his wavering tone gave it all away. “Feels like forever since we got a break.”</p><p>“I know,” you let out a broken laugh, “and then you wouldn’t stop talking about it the entire way back? It got so bad to the point Tony had to forcefully shut off all the speaker systems around the compound because he woke up at 3 am to see you sitting in the kitchen, playing the soundtrack at full volume.”</p><p>“But when he saw you dancing around in the kitchen while making lunch the next day, he couldn’t keep doing that for any longer. You have an amazing voice.”</p><p>“I don’t know…” you sniffed, forcing a smile, “you’re the one who’s pretty good at singing and playing the piano. I think you got all the musical talent-”</p><p>“Y/N,” he interrupted, “stop. Don’t do this to me.”</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“You’re talking as if you’re gonna die.”</p><p>The gravity of the whole situation comes crashing down on you again. “…Because I am.”</p><p>“No, you’re not. I’m not letting that happen.”</p><p>“I don’t think you have a say in things this time, Rogers,” your voice cracked. You shook your head. “I’m done for. God, I really hoped this wasn’t how I’d meet my end. I hate heights. I hate the ice, I’m scared shitless of dying, I can’t- I can’t do this. But I have to. If I don’t, millions of people will die and I can’t have that on my conscience.”</p><p>You sucked in a breath as you looked out of the corner of your eye to see you’re falling, and falling fast. In a matter of minutes you’ll be plunging through the surface of the ice and into the depths of the icy-cold water. There’s no turning back now.</p><p>“Geez,” you spoke up again, “this is like some repeat of '45. Is this how it felt? Knowing you were gonna die, but doing it anyway because you knew you had to do it?”</p><p>“That’s not the same. It was a matter of chance that I made it at all. Chances are slim to none that you’ll end up frozen in a block of ice for 66 years.”</p><p>“See, it’s hopeless,” you sighed. “Go back. You need to go…or you’re gonna end up filled with bullets.”</p><p>“I’m not going back,” he repeated. “Not without you.”</p><p>“If you’re gonna think of a plan, you better think fast-”</p><p>“Jump.”</p><p>“What did you just say? Are you out of your damn mind?”</p><p>“I said, jump. There’s no other choice. Look for an emergency exit…there should be one above you. Do you see it?” His voice was calm, gentle, as if he was speaking to a child, and it soothed you a bit. You muttered a quick 'yes’. “Alright. Pry that open, get out of there. I’m coming with the Quinjet right now, so hang tight.”</p><p>As if he could sense your fear, he softened his tone a bit more, “Hey. It’s okay. I’m coming for you. You’ll be alright.”</p><p>“It’s like we’re Romeo and Juliet,” you managed to choke out in between a laugh and sob,  "except only one of us dies.“</p><p>"Y/N, you’re not dying.” He couldn’t mask the obvious pain in his voice. “Honey, I promise you’re not gonna die. You’re gonna be alright.”</p><p>“Steve-” You let out an earsplitting shriek and scrambled to get a stronger grip as blaring alarms sounded throughout the aircraft. The impact of the hits nearly made you topple off and you clung to the side of the jet for dear life, praying to God you weren’t going to fall off and crack your head open on an iceberg. “I got hit. They’re tailing after me, you can’t, I’m actually gonna fall-”</p><p>“Okay, okay, I’m here. Do you see me?” You turned your head to the side ever so slightly to see the Quinjet hovering below, but your heart dropped when all you could see were snow flurries blowing around - and zero sign of the super-soldier.</p><p>“No-”</p><p>“Just jump. I see you. I’m literally right below you, so jump, okay?”</p><p>“Are you crazy?”</p><p>“Do you trust me?” he yelled out, his voice carrying over on the frigid winds. “Y/N. Do you trust me?”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“I’ve never let you down before and I sure as hell won’t now. Trust me, Y/N, come on.”</p><p>You pressed your lips together. You knew he was right. Either you made the jump now, or get filled with a dozen bullets and dying a brutal and gory death.</p><p>You finally bring yourself to look down again and there he is, a little closer this time. His gaze finds yours and suddenly, you’re drowning. You might’ve been hundreds of feet apart but no distance would be able to extinguish his piercing gaze. His eyes were the ocean and you were lost at sea, lost in those endless pools of blue and losing yourself in him. In the one guy who stuck by your side for so long and thought as nothing more than a best friend, a teammate until now. In the one guy who took your breath away with his million-dollar smile every time you made eye contact.</p><p>In the one guy who you thought was just a friend, until you realized you were hopelessly in love with him - the Steve Rogers.</p><p>And now you weren’t sure if you’d come out of this alive to finally tell him so.</p><p>You squeezed your eyes shut and let go. The wind whipping at your hair and face feels like a thousand tiny needles being jabbed into your skin and you swear if you kept your mouth open you would’ve puked - if you’d opened your eyes you knew you’d die from fear first before anything else.</p><p>But all those thoughts are suddenly put to a halt when you’re stopped by a pair of strong, warm arms you’d sought solace in countless times before.</p><p>“Y/N, thank God you’re alright, oh my god,” Steve let out a shuddering sigh as he held you close, cradling your head against his chest. “I thought I lost you. Oh my god. Are you okay?”</p><p>“I just fell out of an airplane without a parachute and I have no idea how I survived.”</p><p>His look of concern immediately turns into horror when he pulls his hand off your waist to see it come back covered in your crimson blood. His face falls. Then it hits you all at once, and you’re overcome with a nauseating wave of dizziness - the aftereffects were beginning to get to your head.</p><p>The super-soldier hurriedly jammed a finger to his ear. “I got her. We’re on our way back. Prepare the medbay; she’s gonna have to be operated on as soon as we land.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” a STRIKE agent replied from the receiving end. “We’ll get right to it. Please have a safe flight home.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Steve put the jet on autopilot so he could sit with you in the back, frantically applying pressure to your wound and doing his best to patch you up. But with each round the bandages made around your waist, the blood flow increased, seeping through the fabric. You didn’t have to tell him directly for him to know you didn’t have much time left and if he were to save you, you would need to get back home, fast.</p><p>…</p><p>As soon as Steve stepped down the ramp with your limp, unconscious body in his arms, he was bombarded by a flurry of medbay agents, who had you in a gurney and were wheeling you away within minutes. He tried to follow after them but Tony quickly grabbed his wrist and yanked him back.</p><p>“Let me go,” he growled. “I swear to Odin, Stark, if you don’t-”</p><p>“You can’t follow her in there.”</p><p>“I can if I want to.”</p><p>Tony let out a sigh of defeat. “Rogers. She’s going to be fine.”</p><p>“How do you know? How can you possibly guarantee her survival?”</p><p>“I just know. Sheesh, you’re a hopeless romantic.”</p><p>…</p><p>You glanced over at the monitor tracking your vitals beside your bed, the constant beeping of the machines seemingly echoing in your brain on a loop. You were too exhausted to do anything at the moment, but you couldn’t seem to fall back asleep, even with the drugs coursing through your system.</p><p>You try to shift around and find a more comfortable position, and felt a twinge of pain on your right side. Note to self; don’t place all your body weight on the side where a bullet tore through your stomach. Bad idea.</p><p>Laying flat on your back again, you closed your eyes, willing yourself to fall back asleep. But sleep never comes, and a few minutes later a knock on your door pulls you out of your momentary trance.</p><p>“Hey there, soldier,” you managed a sleepy grin as Steve stepped into the room, pulling up a chair to your bedside. “Nice weather outside, isn’t it? Feels like just yesterday I was gunned down and forced to drive myself to near-suicide…wait, that was yesterday, right? I’ve lost all sense of time-telling-”</p><p>You paused and looked back over to see a rare sight - he was on the verge of breaking down. His bright blue eyes were dulled and glossed over with fresh tears that threatened to spill, and although it had barely been over a day since your admittance to the hospital, it looked like he hadn’t slept in over a week. And it was all your fault.</p><p>“Are you okay…?”</p><p>He shook his head, clenching his fists in his lap so tightly that they began turning white. “You’re seriously asking me if I’m okay? I almost lost you. You almost died.”</p><p>“I’m sorry-”</p><p>“If I hadn’t gotten to you in time, then…I don’t know what I’d do if-”</p><p>“Steve, it’s not your fault.”</p><p>“I let you down, Y/N.” His voice was cracked and raw, as if he’d been crying for hours on end beforehand. Your heart shattered at the sound. “I let you down and I’m so sorry I couldn’t get to you sooner. I’m sorry I left you alone on that ship because I didn’t look out for you well enough. This is all on me. My job was to protect you, to look out for you. And I failed to do that.”</p><p>“You didn’t fail, Steve,” you said softly. “You did your best. You saved me. I’m alive right now because of what you did.”</p><p>The super-soldier inhaled sharply and moved his chair closer so he could reach his hand out to place it on your forehead, letting it stay there for a moment before sliding it down to cup your cheek. You didn’t make any efforts to remove it and if you were being honest with yourself, you liked how his warm skin felt against your own. He smelled like honey and freshly ground coffee and everything good in the world. He made you feel like you were at home.</p><p>Your eyes fluttered shut and you let yourself bask in his warmth, melting into his soft touch. If it weren’t for your currently uncomfortable predicament, you would’ve fallen asleep on the spot all over again.</p><p>“Something’s on your mind, isn’t there,” you mumbled, eyes still closed. Even without your powers, it didn’t take much for you to figure out that something was wrong. “Tell me what’s going on.”</p><p>You opened your eyes again to see that there were tears streaming down his face. He hastily tried to wipe them away with one hand as the other was gently placed on top of yours, but his efforts were fruitless, of no avail whatsoever.</p><p>“Steve-”</p><p>“I was so worried,” he croaked out. “I don’t want to think about how things would be if you died. I can’t live without you.”</p><p>“I’m here now, okay? I’m going to be fine. I’ll heal,” you said softly. “You saved me, you caught me, so now I’m okay. We’re okay.” You moved over slightly to give him room to sit. Steve’s arms encircled your waist as yours slid down and over his shoulders, and he pressed his trembling lips to your temple.</p><p>It was quiet. Whispered oh-so-quietly, as if he was hesitant to open his mouth. But you heard it regardless.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>You smiled sadly. “I know. I love you too.”</p><p>“Just…please don’t try and pull off something off like that again.”</p><p>“I won’t. I promise.”</p><p>You heard each shaky inhale and exhale as he tried to regain his composure - strong arms tightening around your figure with his face buried into the crook of your neck. Letting out a trembling sigh, you held onto him even tighter as if by some miraculous way, doing so could keep him from falling apart. As if somehow, your arms being around him could squeeze all the million little shattered pieces of his heart back together again.</p><p>You knew deep down, exactly why he had been so afraid to watch you meet your potential end. It was the jet plunging into the depths of the icy blue, monstrous sea. He didn’t want you to experience even a fraction of what he had and prayed you’d never have to. He swore a silent oath to himself to shield you away from as much of the horrifying world as he possibly could, but you were nearly dragged under by the clutches of Death herself that day, and he couldn’t help but feel like he failed you.</p><p>You took in a deep breath, inhaling his fresh scent of coffee grounds and warm honey as he buried his face into the crook of your neck. For the briefest moment in time you could pretend everything was in fact, going to be okay, because it was just you and him wrapped up in each others’ arms without a care in the world. It was just you and him, basking in each others’ warmth, silent whispers of reassurance into his ear and repeated soft, fleeting kisses to his temple that reminded him you were still alive and breathing, and you were just fine.</p><p>For the first time in a long time, Steve Rogers felt whole again. The hole in his heart was gone, the void finally filled. And all it took was your presence, and your presence alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>